The Third Defender of Daten City
by zerohour20xx
Summary: In a twist of fate Naruto ends up in Daten City, a place on the border of both heaven and hell. Fighting the Ghosts that endanger the citizens, what will happen when a certain pair of Angel sisters cross his path? NarutoxPantyxStocking
1. Meeting the Sisters

Meeting the Sisters

A/N: This is a plotbunny that came from a random video that someone I subscribed to on Youtube posted. It is called: Panty and Stocking Music Video - D City Rock. I had never heard of the song or band but it got stuck in my head. The music video was done anime-style though the artist sang in perfect English. The two girls that they showed in the video looked like they had interesting personalities and some of the scenes showed gave an interesting idea to me.

Update to that statement. I just found out it is from anime that Gainax released. The two girls are called Panty and Stocking and they create weapons from the clothes that match their name (Panty creates a gun from a pair of her panties and Stocking creates a katana from one of her stockings). I think we have just found the next FLCL, though whether or not it lives up to FLCL has yet to be seen. It does remind me a bit of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! though none of the three were made by the same company, they just have a similar art style.

I can already tell I am going to have to make the two a little OOC since Panty is almost TOO...well I'll let you figure out what I mean. The humor will still remain but certain things will change. I don't know how much of the story will follow what there is of the canon but I'm thinking of it mostly being AU.

A/N (2/20/11): I have decided to add a bit more detail to the story. Panty and Stocking WILL be OOC in this story and many occurrences will change. Also, this takes place during the first episode so they have not met Brief yet and Stocking never fell in love with that Ghost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Panty and Stocking.

#################

On the roof of a tall building, a blonde man watched over the city below. He was garbed in a cloak that covered most of his body below his neck and had what appear as a kitsune-style porcelain mask, the type that was popular at Japanese festivals. As he removed his mask, his piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the night with the lights from below just barely illuminating his body. He hooked a finger under the top of the face mask that covered the bottom half of his head, from just above the nose to the bottom of his neck, and pulled it down to reveal the bottom half of his face and six unusually markings that adorned his cheeks.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had been a couple of years since his banishment from the Elemental Countries and the beginning of his exploration of the new world around him. He had traveled some of the world in those years but he had started to stay in Daten City in Japan.

Naruto looked out at Daten City, a place that was overrun with demonic energy. The humans of the city were by no means pure and, as such, the city could almost be called a modern day Sodom or Gamorah. The place was constantly attacked by things called "Ghosts" though they held no appearance similar to those that he had seen bearing the same name. This seemed to be the city that heaven had forgotten. As screams reached his ears, Naruto pulled up his face mask to just over his nose and placed the kitsune mask back over his face. "Time to get to work." In a whirlwind of leaves, Naruto disappeared from sight and was on his way to the source of the screams.

As a whirlwind of leaves scattered on the ground, Naruto appeared and looked at the source of the screams: a Ghost that had started to attack the humans of the city. Just as Naruto was about to deal with it, two girls caught his eyes as well as the enrapturing song that played out of no where. One had long flowing blonde hair and the other had a mix of blue and pink hair, both having similar cyan colored eyes as well. Halos appeared above their heads and then over their bodies as white clothes appeared. The blonde in a short skirt and top while the bluenette had a white and blue dress and similar colored striped stockings while both had a pair of ethereal blue wings appearing from their backs. A blush appeared on his face as Naruto watched the two move on the two poles that had appeared out of no where and as the blonde took off her panties and the bluenette removed one of her stockings only to amaze him as the panties turned into a gun and the stocking turned into a katana. _'Who are these two?'_

The blonde woman sent a single shot into the head of the ghost and the bluenette slashed at it and it was sliced into pieces. The Ghost then exploded into bits of goo and a bell began to ring. Naruto was slightly amazed by the ease that they had destroyed the Ghost but also noticed aura that came from the two girls, it was almost holy. He decided to seal away his cloak, kitsune mask, and face mask away in a scroll revealing that he had a pair of black pants on and was wearing an orange muscle shirt that clings to his body, he also had a pair of black running shoes on.

The blonde girl took a look at Naruto and instantly had hearts in her eyes. _'What a hunk, not only does he look sexy but he could probably last a long time~. Maybe I should introduce myself to him.'_

Unknown to the blonde girl, the bluenette was having similar but different thoughts. _'Oh my, usually Panty is the one to look at a guy like this but...he is just too cute. Get a hold of yourself, Stocking. If you want any chance with the blonde cutie, you are going to make sure Panty doesn't turn him into another one of her one-night stands.'_

The two started to walk over to Naruto and the blonde girl spoke first. "Hello there, handsome, I'm Panty Anarchy. It's so nice to meet a sexy man like yourself. You know, it just isn't right for an amazing guy like yourself to be all on his own on a night like this."

Panty was interrupted by the bluenette though. "And I'm Stocking Anarchy. What my sister meant to say was that we were wondering if you would like to go somewhere with us."

Panty looked at her sister in shock and started jumping to conclusions. _'Wait, she actually wants to join in this? She NEVER wanted ANYTHING to do with the other guys I brought home. This one really may be different. Who knows, if he is good enough I may actually go for a second time around with him.' _

Naruto blushed a bit at the offer Stocking had made but could tell by her voice and body language that she didn't mean anything like what Panty had implied. After a short internal debate, Naruto made up his mind. "I would be honored, you two. I know this cafe not too far from here that has some of the best late-night drinks and food. I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. " He gave them his "foxy smile" as some of his old friends had called it back in Konoha.

While Panty was a little disappointed in it not being a motel or his house, she was still determined to try her best to get him. Stocking though had a small smile, not a smirk or a mean grin like usual for her, but a real smile no matter how small it was. _'Not only did he not take Panty up on her offer as soon as it escaped her lips but he is also looking at the both of us like people rather than pieces of meat, though his eyes did wander a little which is actually kind of nice to see.'_

Naruto gave a slightly exaggerated bow before offering his arms to the two sisters. Panty and Stocking gladly accepted his offered arms but brought another blush to his face as they each pressed an arm between their cleavage. As the three walked together, Naruto couldn't help but remember the first and only date that he shared with Ino and Tenten before his banishment. The thought made him long for his old home but he knew that it was no longer his place and that he would have to make the most of his life in this new world, but if today was anything to go by, he was going to be enjoying it a lot.

############

This first chapter is short for a reason other than it just being the prologue of the story, I wanted to start the next chapter with them at the cafe or just a little after. I am glad to see that I have done something truly original as this is the first, and currently only, NarutoxPanty and Stocking crossover on the site.


	2. First Date

First Date

A/N: This is where it starts to be AU. I disliked some of the episodes that I watched of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt so I have decided to give it more of a spin than I originally thought. This will have a bit more action in it than the canon but I will keep the humor as much as I can.

The one difference that I can tell you now is that Panty will not be promiscuous anymore. She still has the past of being so but not anymore. In turn, she will be flirting heavily with Naruto and teasing him whenever the chance arises.

A/N (2/20/11): Like I said before, this is both AU and OOC with characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Panty and Stocking.

###############

Inside the little cafe, Naruto sat across from the two sisters while sipping at his tea. He let out a silent chuckle at the sight of Stocking's face when she bit into her first stick of Pocky, she seemed to get chills up her back when she tasted it. When she finished the first stick, she licked her lips in a slightly seductive way causing Naruto to blush a little. _'What is it with these two? I'm blushing more than the girls did over Sasuke back in the Academy.'_ Panty seemed to be enjoying her stick of dango, from the hot sauce she had covered the dango in he guessed that she liked spicy things.

Panty had blurted out to him that they were actually angels that had been sent out of heaven for "various misdeeds" before Stocking got the blonde girl to shut up. Not that surprised, Naruto waved it off and told them a small portion of his past from his life in Konoha, though he did not give them many details.

The two girls were shocked but the bit that Naruto had given them, though it was mostly just an overview. The look of lust that had been in Panty's eyes had dimmed and was now pair with a look she rarely had, one of care, though it was hard to find in her eyes. Stocking though had reached across the table and was holding his hand, she too had a caring look in her eyes. Panty seemed to no longer want a one-night stand with him, though she still thought he as sexy, and Stocking had just made a decision in her mind.

"Hey sexy, what say you and I head back to that motel for another night together, you were amazing last night." The voice came from behind the sisters and Naruto saw that it was a man with a medium build and had a Sasuke-like attitude. Panty was both embarrassed and afraid, something that never happened with her. She had just met Naruto and was really hoping for a chance with him, now one of her flings had come over and basically revealed to Naruto that she was a slut. She had never cared before because it was mostly true but she had started to grow tired by all of the different men she had been with and it had really hit a point when she had been with the one now behind them. He had treated her like she was some prostitute and had actually hurt her during.

Suddenly, a line of blood appeared on the man's cheek. Looking behind him, he saw a dango skewer embedded almost the entire way in the wall behind him. Looking back at the two girls, the blonde man with them gave him a glare that froze any movement he was originally going to make.

"Listen closely, because I will only say this once. Leave the girl alone or else the next one will be between your eyes instead of in the wall." The glare Naruto was giving was only make worse by the Killing Intent that he was directing at the man.

The man, in a bout of stupidity, did not head Naruto's warning. "Shut the fuck up, what I do with this whore is none of your business. She must have done nearly half of the of-age guys in the city by now. I bet she would...ugh!"

The man was unable to continue speaking as fist was planted firmly in his gut, the arm around his back being the only thing that kept him from being sent into the wall. The man looked fearfully into Naruto's eyes and swore he could see red beginning to tint the blue eyes."Leave...**now**. **It is not your place to judge others on their lifestyles when your own is so shitty. If you insult Panty one more time, I swear they will never find what would be left of your body**."

The man instead dropped to the floor unconscious without another word and Naruto threw him out of the cafe on his ass. The owner of the cafe walked up to the table. "Geez, what the hell did the bastard do to make you so pissed, Naruto-san?"

The look in Naruto's eyes changed back to normal as he turned to the owner. "Let's just say that I don't do well around those lower than trash and leave it at that, Souichi-san." Naruto walked back over to his seat across from the sisters and sat down with a smile. "Sorry about the interruption. You were going to say something, Panty?"

The sisters were surprised by what Naruto had just done, and it was only because the man had insulted Panty a little. Stocking had a smile warm smile on her lips while Panty had a few tears coming from her eyes. Naruto had actually defended her from the man and was acting like the man had never revealed that she had slept with him the night before but the tears soon stopped after seeing the "foxy smile" that Naruto was giving her. She let out a short giggle and then smiled warmly at the blonde man. "I was saying that I was wondering if you would go on an actual date with me soon."

Stocking actually stopped eating her sweets when she heard this. Sure Panty had slept with a lot of guys but not a single one of them had gone on a date with her. _'Though it will be good for her as she is already acting a bit different since we met Naruto. Maybe...I don't think it would be too bad, especially now that Panty is being a little less vulgar.' _"And maybe you could go on one with me as well?"

Naruto was blushing at the two, they were certainly forward and didn't dance around what they wanted but couldn't see anything wrong with it. "I would be delighted to, ladies. Would you be bothered if I walked you two home?"

Panty and Stocking gave each other a quick look, appearing to have a silent conversation with each other, and then nodded and each took one of Naruto's arms. As he was being pulled from the cafe, he threw some money on the table. The two sisters almost dragged him down the street, each with a smile on their faces. Stocking saw several men that Panty would have considered "studs" and watched to see what her sister's reaction would be. To her surprise, Panty completely ignored the men as her full attention was on Naruto and was actually having a real conversation with him. _'Yeah, this just might work for us three.'_

The three ended up at a church, which confused Naruto but he knew he shouldn't be too surprised with their being angels and all. As they opened the door, a tall black man with an afro was in front of them. "Panty, Stocking, what are you two doing here with this man. You two were suppose to come back here as soon as the Ghost was destroyed to receive your punishment."

Naruto could see that the two girl were getting annoyed and he himself had a tick on his forehead. "Listen, Afro-thunder, lower your voice when talking to these girl. I'm not one for these two being insulted so you better watch your fucking tongue. I don't care if you are a priest or fucking Al Sharpton, you WILL NOT insult these two. Am I understood?" Naruto was glaring right at the man without an ounce of fear, only a fierce determination to defend the two girls that had caught his attention tonight.

The black man, Garterbelt, sent a fist at Naruto but found his arm being grabbed by Naruto, who then shifted his weight and tossed Garterbelt over his shoulder and onto the ground. "Geez, can't I just have one peaceful moment around you two?" Naruto gave them a smile that showed he was just joking. "Oh well, at least my life will never have a dull moment from now on."

That single statement had sealed it. Panty hugged Naruto from behind and pressed her breasts against his back. "Oh Baby~, there will never be a _dull_ moment from now on. Only _hard_ and _firm _and _rough _things will be happening when you are around us." Naruto couldn't see it but Panty had a playful look on her face rather than a lustful one.

Stocking gave his cheek a lick. "I wonder, will you taste as sweet as chocolate? Hmm..." She was also teasing Naruto, she felt normal while doing it instead of the "gothic loner" that some saw her as.

The two were just too much for the emotion trained shinobi as his face turned bright red and he fainted. Panty and Stocking looked at Naruto while trying to stifle their giggles, he was just too cute and easy to tease. The two brought him in and laid him down on the couch since he wouldn't wake up for now.

A bell rang in Naruto's ear as he slowly woke up. He let out a yawn as he looked around and saw that he was in a comfy bed. He didn't think much over it and decided to lay his head back on his pillow...his squishy and soft pillow... Naruto reached his hand to feel what he had his head on and squeezed a few times only to feel soft skin and hear a moan. His eyes goes wide as he looks and sees that he is squeezing one of Panty's bare breasts. "Oh Naruto~, I didn't know you were so forward. All you had to do was ask if you wanted to have a feel." Panty had a pout on her lips before breaking into a giggle.

Naruto quickly moved his hand away and turned away from her. "That's not nice, Panty, especially after what you two did to me yesterday." Naruto had a small pout on his lips as he tried to move away to hide his reaction to the quick feel he got.

Panty knee what Naruto was doing from her previous experiences but this felt totally different than those men, with Naruto she just wanted to tease him over it more than she wanted to just jump him. "Is that just a morning reaction or is that because of me?"

Naruto could tell that she was just teasing him again though he knew it was all in fun and that she wouldn't really do anything unless they both were okay with it. "You'll have to wait until we find out how we feel after our date to find that out." He gave her a grin as he saw that she had put a shirt on. Naruto got out of Panty's bed and put on the clothes that seemed to have been cleaned. As he walked out of her room, he gave Panty a quick wink before closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Garterbelt walking towards the bathroom with a bottle of shampoo. Getting an idea in his head, he created a kage bunshin that returned his foxy grin. The doorbell at the front of the house went off and Garterbelt set the bottle of shampoo down by the bathroom door to see who was ringing the bell this early in the morning. Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and pull out a bottle labeled "Bleaching Shampoo", something he had come up with back before his Gennin days in Konoha. He put a low level genjutsu on it to disguise it as the original bottle of shampoo and took the real shampoo with him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Stocking in a blue-and-white striped pajama dress. "Morning Stocking, you don't mind if I use your kitchen to make breakfast for you, myself, and Panty, do you?"

_'And he can cook? Wow, he is turning to be the full package.' _"Sure thing, Naruto. Just remember I want something sweet." Stocking sat down at the table with a smile. It didn't take too long before the table in front of her was covered in different types of breakfast. _'Cinnamon rolls, pancakes, french toast with powdered sugar! I don't care what happens, I'M KEEPING HIM~!'_ That wasn't all that was on the table. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and hashbrowns along with several spices and sauces that Panty could use to make them as spicy as she wanted them. When Panty got downstairs, she drooled slightly as the sight of the food that Naruto had prepared. The sisters each took a bite before looking right at Naruto. "Marry us." Naruto couldn't help chuckle though he was surprised by the bit of honesty that the statement held from the two.

While Stocking was enraptured by the sweet tastes, Panty decided to question Naruto. "How is it that you are so good at cooking, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I did a bit of traveling before deciding to live in Daten so I was exposed to a lot of different cuisines. During one of my stops, I was living in the apartment above dinner that was owned by a kind family. Part of my rent was to help out in the kitchens for a couple of hours each day so I guess I picked things up from them."

It was then that Garterbelt burst into the room screaming. "What the fuck happened to my beautiful hair!"

Panty and Stocking both stared at the blonde afro that Garter had now and fell to the floor, laughing as hard as they could. Naruto hid a grin at the results of his prank, it had been so long since he had pulled one and it felt so good to do one again.

After an "eventful" breakfast, Naruto, Panty, and Stocking headed out into the city, the two girls insisting that he take them out on their date today. Naruto honestly had no idea what to do or where to take the girls for the date, the one he had with Ino and Tenten had been his first and only date so far and the girls had controlled where they all went.

Deciding to take a chance, he suggested that they go to the park and then out to dinner after that. The girls had surprisingly agreed and actually looked happy at his choice. The entire time in the park, the three had just talked more about their lives but it was dinner that was the main event of the night. Naruto had taken them to a good restaurant that had just about anything you could think of on their menu.

As the three enjoyed a meal filled with laughter and talking, something burst through the doors of the restaurant. Naruto, Panty, and Stocking turned to see the disturbance only to see the man from the other day but something was different. He now had slicked back hair and chilling yellow eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the slut, her pathetic sister, and the blonde fag. Why don't you get out of here, fag, and leave the girls to a real man." The man had a rather sinister look in his eyes as his clothes took on a black and red colors similar to that of a Ghost's. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out from his clothes and wrapped around Panty and Stocking and began to squeeze around them. "I'll show you sluts just who is in charge." The tentacles started to squeeze the girls more, bringing them pain, though Stocking was partially enjoying it.

Naruto watched in anger as the man began to hurt the girls, he no longer deserved any mercy. Naruto rushed at the man, delivering chakra-enhanced punches that were blocked by the man's tentacles. Sliding back, Naruto gained momentum and sent a kick at the man, only to have his leg grabbed by the man and be thrown into a wall. The man's tentacle began to rip the clothes off of the girls, a maniacal grin of the man's lips.

All that did was bring Naruto's anger to a boiling point as a single memory came to him, a memory of why he made his nindo what it was. _'Only when one protects those that he deems __precious to him, will he gain true strength. Haku, thank you for that lesson all those years __ago.'_

The tune he had heard when the girls had transformed the other day seemed to echo around him as a red glow covered Naruto. The glow spread to his entire body but shifted as a blue halo appeared over his head. _'A gift from the girls I guess.'_ The demonic and holy energies fought for dominance but the holy energy took over the demonic glow. The two energies created an aura around Naruto's body as Naruto now had two different colored eyes, one was a cyan color like Panty and Stocking's but the other was a blood-red. Naruto's kitsune mask appeared out of nowhere and attached to his face and the slited eyes of the mask held a glow of cyan and red and Naruto's clothes changed to a ANBU-style uniform only it was red where black would be, and white where the lavender would be. "Lets try thing again."

A familiar blue glow covered Naruto's fingers as wisps of wind could be seen around them. With a wave of his hands, blades of wind left his fingers and severed the tentacles that were holding Panty and Stocking, sending the girls back to the floor. A series of punches and kicks were sent at the man from Naruto at speeds that turned his movements into a blur. Faster and faster the flurry of attacks came from the blonde shinobi that an after-image of Naruto was moving less than a second behind the real Naruto's movements. A final punch sent the man into the wall and embedded him in it. While the man was stuck, a spiraling white orb of controlled chaos appeared in Naruto's hands for the first time in years and slowly grew larger. "Repent...**Tenshi Rasengan**." The ball of energy pierced through the man and he turned into dust like a Ghost would.

Panty and Stocking rushed over to Naruto to see if he was okay only to see him smiling. "Sorry the date got interrupted gir..." Naruto stopped as he felt a pair of lips press against his own, it was Panty. This wasn't a lust-filled kiss of passion but one of tender affection. Panty broke away only for Stocking to take her place. When Stocking broke away, the two spoke in unison. "You will have plenty of time to make up for this date, Naruto-kun~." A smile was plastered to Naruto's face. _'Yeah, I really think I can get used to this life.'_

#############

There is the new chapter, give me your opinions and maybe I will incorporate them. Remember, this is all happening before Brief made an appearance and the Demon Sisters have yet to be revealed, Panty and Stocking haven't gone to Daten High yet. Also, the girls and Naruto aren't together yet, they are just dating but they are attracted to each other.

For those that said that Stocking was acting like a slut, I assume you mean where she is enjoying being wrapped by the tentacles. It was shown in one of the early episodes that she has a bondage fetish when she was blushing from being restrained by one of the ghosts.

As for the rest of the OOCness of Panty and Stocking, it is to be explained in the future as I have a good reason for it.


	3. Speed Demons

Speed Demons

A/N: To think that the entire story came from an idea from a single music video. I have to say this to one of my anonymous reviewers **TATA BOX**: Panty is not a whore. She was a bit promiscuous and a bit slutty in the past but she is now just a heavily flirting girl that only does such with one guy.

Scanty and Kneesock will not be paired with Naruto but they will have a role to fill.

Someone suggested to me that with Naruto now on Panty and Stocking's side that they would be almost too powerful for anyone to take down but it was then that I came up with an idea that actually followed a bit of the Naruto Shippuuden canon.

I did not portray Stocking as a slut, as some people have said, but the things she did were to TEASE Naruto. It isn't like she is going to actually offer to sleep with him...that's Panty's type of teasing.

Also, for those that were hoping I would update Harry Potter the Game: Epic Edition, just wait a bit longer, this is more of a revenge posting. I'm not usually a spiteful guy but another author finally created a crossover of this type. Now, I wish the author the best of luck but a review in story pissed me off saying his was better than mine and funnier. That just pissed me off, not at the author, that I am a little motivated to proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Panty and Stocking.

#############

On the outskirts of Daten City in an area that seemed to be more docile than others, Naruto was relaxing in his bathtub in the bathroom of his apartment. The place wasn't anything like where Panty and Stocking lived but it was still home with all the normal appliances. One of the things that he hated about his apartment was the quietness that filled the rooms, it had become nearly unbearable since the other day when he met the sisters as they had filled his old life with excitement and adventure like he had when he was younger. As a shinobi he had been used to fights where his life was on the line at all times and a single mistake could end in disaster. Without the constant training, his body had lost it's flexibility and the senses that he had once had.

Yesterday played back through Naruto's mind as he relaxed in his bathtub. It had been so long since he had faced an opponent that could actually harm him that his body had cramped up and was stiff from going beyond its limits in his slackened state. Panty and Stocking had walked him home after the fight since it had been nearly impossible for him to move on his own at the time so he had needed some time for his muscles to relax and a hot bath was just what he needed.

_'But what exactly was that man? He had powers similar to a Ghost but the feeling he had to him was of something more corrupt and the lack of bells after his defeat leaves clues to it being something else, something possible more powerful than any of the Ghosts.' _

The appearance of the man still confused him, he had looked human other than his clothes which had taken on the appearance similar to a Ghost's.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed those thoughts aside and got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom. As Naruto walked into his room he quickly changed into his normal clothes (His normal clothes are blue jeans, an orange muscle shirt, and black shoes).

His room could be considered spartan due to the lack of items, as they were all in his living room, except for two items: the picture of Team Seven and two headbands, his own and Jiraiya's.

There was another thing on Naruto's mind though. _'How was it that I was able to use that holy energy that the girls use? One minute all I have is chakra and youki but then there was this...pulse...whenever I touched the girls like something from them was entering my body. It was like when I took the chakra from Kyuubi but this was protective and warm instead of the malevolent feeling that youki gives.' _

Putting the thought away, Naruto grabbed his belt and channeled chakra into it to reveal the several small sealing arrays, each capable of holding a sealing scroll or other item. He pulled out several scrolls out of a drawer in his bedside table and sealed them into his belt. Having a small idea, Naruto unsealed a Konoha headband that had once been mother in all but blood, Tsunade Senju, and attached it to his belt buckle with a minor attachment seal so it could be easily removed at his convenience.

With his routine finally done, Naruto walked out his door and hopped onto the roof. Pushing chakra into the base of his feet, he pushed off of the roof and began to leap from roof to roof.

Daten City was a cesspool of depravity and evil that Naruto had almost left the city as soon as he arrived but something in his gut told him to stay for a while and now he was glad that he had as he had met two women that had turned his life upside-down.

As Naruto hopped along the city's roofs, he finally caught sight of Panty and Stocking's home, the church on the far edge of town. At least, that was his plan until he heard the sirens and saw a helicopter flying along one of Daten City's roads. _'Shit, better go see if the girls need some help.' _Naruto pulled out a scroll from his belt and surged it with chakra, his sage coat now covered his body and his kitsune mask covered his face.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the source of the sirens, both Panty and Stocking were chasing after a red-and-white sports car that was speeding down the road. Naruto leapt from the rooftops and unsealed another scroll and opened it. "**Kai **(Release)." From the scroll, a orange sport bike appear with Naruto firmly seated. As it touched down, the wheels squealed before it started to accelerate down the road.

From where he was, Naruto could see Panty throw a wannabe-biker of his "trike" and continue her chase while Stocking was still inside the Hummer, Naruto shook his head with a laugh. _'Those girls, well the guy deserved it. What self-respecting guy rides a trike and thinks he's a biker?'_ Naruto's sports bike followed the girls into the mall as he slowly but surely began to catch up to them.

As he finally caught up, he could see the Ghost that they were chasing and it's...unusual headgear. _'Panty's...panties?'_ The thought caused a blush to cover Naruto's face. He saw Panty jump into the Hummer with Stocking and an oddly colored dog and continue the chase. "Hey girls, need a hand?"

It was at that point that the girls finally noticed Naruto. "Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Just as Panty started to flirt with Naruto, the sirens got louder all of a sudden as the entire DCPD got on both sides of the sports car and all began to shoot at the car, hitting it with an innumerable amount of bullets. Unfortunately, the Ghost didn't take any damage and bounced every bullet off before doing a spin to hit a single police car. That single police car caused every other police car to collide and soon hundreds of police cars began to fall from the sky. _'What the fuck is with Daten City, do the laws of gravity and motion not exist here?' _

Naruto watched as the girls barely missed each falling car but he was able weave easily through the falling cars with ease.

As the car continued on, it was soon presented with a blockade of police cars. Just as the Ghost car was about to hit the blockade, a single police car came off the on-ramp and performed a pit maneuver on the Ghost car. This sent the Ghost into a spin as the other police cars rammed into it, car after car rammed into the Ghost until the now squished Ghost car shot out of the pile and right next to where Panty, Stocking, and Naruto were parked.

Panty and Stocking got out of the Hummer with annoyed looks on their faces. "You live fast, you die fast."Panty had a pissed off look while Stocking lifted her sword to stab the Ghost. "Repent." Panty stopped Stocking for a moment and when she went to grab her panties, she noticed that the Ghost had crawled off, this time appearing inside a semi-truck that now had rockets on each side. The truck began to plow through the Police's blockade only for Panty to catch up to it by running on top of the police cars.

Naruto caught up to her and caught onto her idea as he watched her shoot at one of the Ghost truck's rockets. Naruto pulled up along side the rocket and placed a high level **Bakuhatsu fuda **(Explosive note) onto it. He sped up so that the Ghost could see him and flipped the Ghost off before letting his index finger join his middle finger into a half ram seal. "**Baku **(explode)." Panty jumped onto Naruto's Sport Bike as the Ghost truck was forced to turn onto the ramp. Down the road, Stocking was on the hood of the Hummer with her sword in hand as the truck sped at her in a high-speed version of Chicken. At the last second, the green dog in the Hummer, turned it to the side and allowed Stocking to cut down the truck and sending it into the air.

As the three road down the freeway, Panty and Stocking were talking back and forth. "Grab the coin and then Naruto can take us to the Ice Cream Shoppe." Stocking licked her lips in the thought of the sweets but Panty broke her daydream. "You didn't destroy my panties, right? Those were expensive!" The two then wondered at the same time. "Where's the bell?"

As if on perfect cue with the girls, a train horn was heard just behind them as the now Ghost train sped past them. "Okay, this guy is starting to piss me off. Girls, lets finish this piece of shit." Naruto accelerated on his Sport Bike and tossed Panty up onto the front of the train where her panties were hanging from a pole on the train. He watched as Stocking in the Hummer got on top of the train just in time as it sped up even more. It was now at the point that Naruto was pushing his motorcycle as fast as it could go. _'Girls, looks like its up to you now.'_

On the train, Stocking was pushing See-Through as fast as the Hummer could go while Panty tried to get to her panties while holding onto Chuck, the green dog. Panty noticed that Chuck was stretched from the same pole that her panties were on. "Chuck, what you lack in brains and looks and really anything attractive...you make up for in elasticity." Panty jumped from the Ghost train while holding onto Chuck and was then flung forward and able to grab her panties which immediately took the form of her gun. "Guess you came to early!"

Panty slammed her feet into the glass eye of the Ghost. "It doesn't matter how fast or long you are if you can't use it correctly. Repent!" Panty shot into the Ghost point-blank, finally ending the chase and adding three more Heaven Coins to their collection as the bell rang. As Panty, Stocking, and Naruto drove off, they didn't notice the remains of the Ghost that turned into an ooze and disappeared from sight.

Naruto had since then removed his mask and coat and was now in the Ice cream shoppe at Stocking's request. Stocking of course couldn't make up her mind and choose just one sweet so Naruto ended up having to buy her a few but Panty had never been one for sweets. "Is something wrong, Panty?" The other blonde gave Naruto a look but sighed. "It just that I can't stand sweets like my sister can, I'm more of a spicy girl." An idea came to Naruto's mind and he asked the person behind the counter if he could do something person. Now, most people would have just gotten a "no" but Naruto was rather well known as one of the pure people in Daten and someone that could be counted on so the man allowed it.

Behind the counter, Naruto unsealed some of his spices and gathered some of the other ingredients. He mixed in cayenne pepper into a mixing vanilla and also into a bit of chocolate. When the mixing/cooling was done, Naruto poured then cayenne infused chocolate onto the ice cream and handed it over to Panty but not before getting himself an orange cream smoothie as his love for orange surpassed just the color. As Panty tasted the ice cream, her eyes lit up as she tasted the spice the made the sweetness bearable. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Naruto." Stocking on the other hand was smiling behind her sweets but was wondering when Naruto would show HER affection.

The three drove to the church, Naruto on his motorcycle and Panty and Stocking in their Hummer, See-Through. Naruto had been introduced to Chuck, the green dog...thing, and had made the opinion that Chuck was the most idiotic animal he had ever seen but had settled for ignoring him, the girls said they did pretty much the same thing. When they arrived at the church, Naruto was delighted to see that Garterbelt's hair was still blonde but he also noticed that the "priest" had bought hair dyes as well to reverse the bleaching. Naruto grinned, a feral grin of a predator that had it's prey right where it wanted.

The three of them went into the living room, it wasn't that different from his own except much bigger and had a woman's touch, when a topic popped into Naruto's mind. "Panty, Stocking, something has been on my mind since the other night. When that...thing...had you two in it's tentacles I somehow tapped into something that felt like your energy, it felt holy. How was it that I was able to feel that power?" Panty and Stocking looked at each other before stocking began to explain. "Well Naruto, it's like this..."

[Flashback to the other night]

When Naruto had fallen asleep, Panty and Stocking set him on the couch. "Hey Stocking, remember the tale that mom used to tell use back when we were younger?" Stocking looked at her sister in confusion before a moment of clarity. "You mean...Naruto is the one that she was talking about?" Panty nodded. "Mom said that we would find someone that was different than any other guy and would change us for the better, would help us be better...but...just what did she mean, what does any of this mean? All I know is that Naruto has made me feel better than any one-night stand or fuckbuddy...he's special." Panty was running her hand through Naruto's hair when Stocking joined her. "He does the same to me, I focus on things other than sweets and he sees me, not some loner." The two kissed Naruto on the lips and a white glow covered Naruto.

[End Flashback]

"...and that's about it." Naruto was surprised by their story and was blushing a bit. _'I'm their One?' _"So, what does this all mean then? That I'm part angel or something?" A low voice came from behind them. "It seems to be the case." Naruto, Panty, and Stocking turned around only for them all to bust out laughing. Instead of turning his hair back to the original color, the dye had turned his hair into a pink afro with streaks of purple. When the three had stopped laughing, Garterbelt continued. "When Panty and Stocking kissed you, Naruto, their holy energies blessed you and you would granted holy energy inside of yourself on par with the girls. You now are part of the defense of Daten City and I have seen you defeat Ghosts that the girls were not able to get. Welcome to the team...NOW CAN YOU FUCKING RETURN MY HAIR BACK TO NORMAL!"

The four and Chuck had dinner together that night, though Naruto was the only one cooking due to Garterbelt's lack of culinary skill though Panty and Stocking helped a little bit. Just as they were all about to go to sleep, sirens sounded throughout the city yet again. "Fucking shit, does it never end?" Yeah, Naruto could tell Panty was just a little angry.

Naruto hopped onto his motorcycle and Panty and Stocking jumped into See-Through. As they drove, they saw a familiar sight in the police chasing a red and black motorcycle. Naruto gripped his throttle tightly as he leaned forward onto his bike just as one would while racing. "Girls, I got this one." With a turn of the throttle, the bike accelerated to speeds that were on par with the other motorcycle. When Naruto caught up to the other biker, he noticed something was wrong, there was a human in control of the bike.

"**H**_e_**h**_e_**h**_e_, **y**_o_**u **_t_**h**_i_**n**_k_** y**_o_**u** _c_**a**_n_ **k**_e_**e**_p_ **u**_p_ **w**_i_**t**_h_** m**_e_? **T**_h_**e**_n_ **y**_o_**u **_n_**e**_e_**d **_t_**o** _b_**e** _f_**a**_s_**t**_e_**r **_t_**h**_a_**n**_ t_**h**_a_**t**!" The insane looking human was then covered in a red ooze that shaped into a racing suit and his eyes turned yellow as the bike sped up. _'What the hell is that thing?' _Naruto pulled on his throttle and accelerated to catch up with the target. This thing was different from the Ghost they had taken care of earlier, instead of seeking speed, it wanted to cause as much chaos as it could as it weaved around corners and through the residential areas of Daten.

It seemed like Naruto would finally be able to get along side the target but a metal door closed behind it. "Shit." Naruto braked hard and swerved around to avoid hitting the door and noticed his way to continue the chase. He sped back down the road and stopped after a little bit. Naruto got his sights on a tipped semi hauler (the long flat part that attaches to to hitch and has two wheels at one end) and revved the engine while the breaks were on. Letting go of the break, his motorcycle sped down the road and when it hit the improvised ramp, it was sent over the building and back onto the road on the other side.

"Naruto, catch!" Naruto looked to the side to see Panty and Stocking driving next to him in See-Through. He saw Panty's hands go under her skirt and slip of her panties and threw them at him causing him to blush. Mid throw, the panties changed into their gun form and Naruto was saved from a little embarrassment. With gun in hand, Naruto took aim at the back wheel of his target and took the shot. The bullet pierced through the wheel and caused the motorcycle to skid and throw it's rider off.

Naruto pulled to a stop and threw the gun back to Panty. As he advanced on the rider, the ooze that covered the man shot out and grabbed the bike that it had used and pulled it to itself. The bike turned into ooze and the rider slowly got up, a distorted laughter emanating from it's throat. The oozed twisted around the rider until began to take shape and the rider began to change. The orange and black coloring that was associated with a Ghost covered the rider as it increased in size, now as tall as a small house. The thing looked like a suit of armor from medieval times only demonized with claws and piercing yellow eyes. "Well girls, looks like we got a big one on our hands."

########################

Cliffhanger! What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
